


just imagine you're ms. pickles

by JumboDS64



Category: Zack's Alligator
Genre: i don't know why i wrote this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumboDS64/pseuds/JumboDS64
Summary: why does young children's media always include such existential dread





	just imagine you're ms. pickles

You wake up.

" _yawn..._ rgh, what day is it..."

"...Monday. _sigh_."

You get dressed. You make some coffee and do all that other morning stuff. You get in your car and drive to school, ready to begin another long day as an elementary school teacher. After parking, you get out of the car. Suddenly, you hear a loud noise.

"AUGH-"

"...just a trash can. A trash can was knocked over... okay, calm down, calm... down." You remind yourself that inanimate objects are not able to suddenly become animate. That is how the world works, and how it will _always_ work.

"Okay! Ready to begin the day. Right?..."

You enter the classroom, and organize some worksheets while you wait for the students to arrive. They arrive.

"Show-and-tell will begin!", you announce.

After Buster shows off whatever flashy product his parents bought him this week, Zack comes up next.

(A keychain? He's showing off a keychain?)

Buster knocks it out of Zack's hands, and it falls into the aquarium.

It starts growing.

It starts... singing.

In an instant, your entire worldview has been shattered. Surely you're still asleep in bed, right? You adjust your glasses. You covertly pinch yourself. No. You are _not_ dreaming.

"She is... _alive_."

From that day on, Ms. Pickles was never quite the same.


End file.
